Aquello que se esconde
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Es triste ver que debemos de "perder" algo o a alguien para poder apreciarle. La desaparición de Mikey es el dolor con el que su familia debe de cargar de ahora en adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Aquello que se esconde

Summary: Es triste ver que debemos de "perder" algo o a alguien para poder apreciarle. La desaparición de Mikey es el dolor con el que su familia debe de cargar de ahora en adelante.

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de sus creadores ningún personaje es mío y lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para entretención mía y de ustedes

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Advertencias: Angustia, seudo-muerte de un personaje.

Palabras: 373

**Master Splinter POV**

Miguel Ángel siempre fue diferente, era el menor de todos, era una máquina de energía, sonreía eternamente y era muy distraído. Cuando entrenaban era el que menos atención ponía y también era el más difícil de sorprender.

Miguel Ángel tenía un agudo sentido para cuando las cosas malas estaban a punto de pasar y a pesar de ser el más escandaloso, desordenado e inquieto de todos… era muy listo, sigiloso y habilidoso cuando se concentraba. Recuerdo que una vez, haciendo un ejercicio de elasticidad y equilibrio, Miguel Ángel se quedó dormido en la postura, al menos por 10 minutos, luego de eso su hermano Rafael lo tiró y Miguel Ángel despertó sobre saltado.

Recuerdo la cara de sus hermanos al darse cuenta de que él había dormido en esa postura. Luego de eso también hubo varios accidentes con sus bromas, en especial cuando descubrió como usar todos los objetos de la alcantarilla para sus bromas u obras maestras.

¿Vidrios rotos de botellas? Se volvían bellos adornos de cristal colgando en el techo donde llegaba la luz.

¿Un viejo tocadiscos? Se convertía en la base de un sistema de catapultas de tiro múltiple que solo Dios sabía cómo había logrado hacer.

¿Una bolsa de globos, completamente sellados y sin usar? Esa era su arma favorita para las bromas.

Cualquier cosa era una potencial amenaza, u obra de arte, en las manos del más joven de mis hijos…

Pero ahora todos esos recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos…

Hace tiempo que ya no hay risas o bromas en nuestra casa, las tardes están vacías y las mañanas desprovistas de un cálido sentir hogareño.

Yo seré padre de familia, pero nunca supe cómo darle calor a un hogar, y mis demás hijos están separados. Leonardo solo se centra en su entrenamiento, Raphael es más violento, ambos se pelean a cada instante… pero el que más dolor carga es Donatello.

El segundo más joven fue el más unido con Miguel Ángel, cada vez que al menor se le ocurrían nuevas máquinas para bromas Donatello le ayudaba en algunas cosas. Lamentablemente eso se fue perdiendo en el pasar de los años. Ahora Donatello se encuentra todo el tiempo en su laboratorio, desde la perdida de Miguel Ángel.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! Bueno creo que aún no tengo bien dominadas las personalidades de nuestras queridas tortugas, además, la situación amerita darles un trasfondo más oscuro. Además aun no estoy segura de si dejar esto como un drabble o hacerlo un Fic pero aún no, tengo otras historias pendientes y necesito terminarlas pero espero les guste. <strong>_

_**¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	2. Corazones Rotos

Capítulo 1.- Corazones rotos

**-¡Regresa aquí Mikey! Solo quiero estrujarte hasta que salgas del caparazón- **gritó el más temperamental de los hermanos Hamato

**-Tranquilo Raph, solo fue una pequeña broma- **dijo el Mikey mientras corría por su vida

**-Pequeña broma, ¡Pequeña broma será tú existencia cuando te atrape renacuajo!- **dijo Raphael furioso

**-Raphael, Miguel Ángel, es suficiente- **regañó el maestro y padre de las tortugas

**-Sí, sensei- **respondieron ambos,

Mikey se dirigió a la cocina y Raphael se sentó junto a su hermano Leonardo en el sofá.

**-Ese renacuajo me las va a pagar- **dijo Raphael molesto

**-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- **preguntó Leo

**-Arruinó uno de mis comics favoritos con un estúpido globo de agua- **respondió Raph

**-No es para que te enfades tanto- **respondió Leo

**-Eso lo dices por qué no fue tu comic el que sufrió las consecuencias- **dijo molesto el de rojo

**-Mejor no metas a mis comics en esto y dime que no ibas en serio con lo de sacarlo de su caparazón- **replicó Leonardo

**-Todos sabemos que sería mejor que él nunca hubiera nacido- **dijo Raphael molesto

**-Cállate ¿Qué tal que te escucha?- **silenció Leo sin regañarlo por el comentario

**-Mikey no les escuchará pero yo sí- **dijo Donnie saliendo de su laboratorio

**-Donnie, lo que escuchaste- **empezó a decir Leo pero Donnie le interrumpió

**-No importa Leo, sinceramente a veces creo que sería mejor sin Mikey, es un buen chico pero nos pone en peligros innecesarios todo el tiempo y siempre destruye mis inventos- **dijo Donnie

**-Ves intrépido, hasta Donnie me da la razón y él es el que mejor se lleva con el enano- **dijo Raph

**-Chicos, yo sé bien que Mikey es una molestia pero debemos de aguantarlo, es nuestro hermano- **dijo Leo

Lo que no sabían es que Mikey estaba escuchándolo todo, al igual que la pequeña minina, que notó las cálidas pero amargas lágrimas que se formaron en los ojos de su amigo y dueño.

**-¿C-Cómo pueden decir eso de mí?- **se preguntó Mikey destrozado

La pequeña minina ronroneo y se acurrucó en el cuello de Mikey tratando de darle consuelo, pareció funcionar ya que el joven dejó de llorar en silencio y le dio una lamida a la cabeza de Ice Cream Kitty

**-Gracias Kitty… realmente me alegra que estés aquí conmigo- **dijo Mikey con una triste sonrisa

Ice Cream lo miró con tristeza y siguió estando sobre sus hombros hasta que Mikey se levantó

**-Vamos Kitty, hoy te llevaré conmigo a patinar en los techos- **dijo el de naranja con una gran sonrisa

La minina sonrío pensando que un poco de relajación sería bueno para su joven y tierno dueño.

**-¡Chicos, voy a salir, no tardo!- **dijo Mikey con patineta e hielera en mano

**-¡Como digas!- **respondieron a coro sus hermanos ignorando mayormente lo que dijo su hermano menor

Mikey se sintió triste pero decidió irse de una buena vez a patinar, eso era lo que quería hacer de todas formas. Ice Cream bufó a las otras tres tortugas antes de meterse a la hielera e irse con Mikey.

Cuando marcó la hora de la cena, Mikey aún no había regresado.

**-Chicos, Mikey ya se tardó y no podemos seguir evadiendo las preguntas de Splinter- **dijo Leo saliendo del Dojo

**-Tampoco contesta su celular y el rastreador no sirve- **dijo Donnie.

**-Muy bien, vamos a buscarlo por los alrededores, si no está por aquí considerémonos sopa de tortuga- **dijo Raphael

**-Mejor ni lo digas Raph, tengo un mal presentimiento- **dijo Leo

Los tres salieron de las alcantarillas, era ya de noche así que se movían con total libertad.

**-Vamos chicos, démonos prisa- **dijo Donnie para luego empezar a buscar a su hermano.

Se separaron, uno buscaría en los techos, otro iría a los lugares favoritos de Mikey y el último iría a ver en callejones y lugares más alejados.

Donnie fue a buscar a los lugares que él creía los favoritos de Mikey, incluso fue al ex-Dojo de Rahzar, pero no lo encontró por esos lugares, fue a ver si estaba en donde Murakami-san pero solo encontró a Casey y April en la puerta del cerrado negocio.

**-Hola Donnie- **saludó April

**-¿Y esa cara genio? Parece como si te hubiera golpeado un camión- **dijo Casey

**-Es Mikey, no ha vuelto a casa y ya es muy tarde como para que siga patinando- **explicó Donnie

**-Bueno, pues con la forma en que suelen tratar al pequeño no me extraña que haya escapado- **dijo una voz sobre el techo más cercano

**-¡KARAI!- **gritaron los tres presentes

La susodicha bajó del techo con algo fuertemente apretado en la mano.

**-¿Por qué tan sorprendidos de verme? Era de esperarse cuando mi padre me mandó a regresarles la máscara del naranjita- **dijo ella dejando caer la ensangrentada máscara de Mikey

**-Esto… no puede ser posible… ¡TÚ MIENTES!- **dijo Donnie totalmente afectado

**-¿Para qué mentiría yo? Fue muy fácil atraparlo, venía llorando sobre los techos con su patineta, Rahzar solo tuvo que noquearlo para poder dárselo a Shredder- **dijo Karai

**-No te creemos tu… serpiente rastrera- **dijo Casey sin un mejor apodo que darle

**-Miren si quisiera darle a alguien noticias falsas sobre el enano de naranja iría a decirle a Leo solo para molestarlo, pero no fue así por lo tanto me creerán a mí y a la sangre de su hermano- **dijo Karai para luego irse del lugar

Donnie sujetó la máscara era la misma que tría su hermano esa mañana, lo sabía por las manchas de aceite que le quedaron luego de que intentó ayudarlo en sus inventos

**-No… ¡MIKEY!- **gritó Donnie mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

**-¿Ya hiciste lo que te indiqué?- **preguntó una voz siniestra

**-Sí, padre. Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de honorable hacerle eso a un joven como él?- **preguntó Karai contrariada

**-No es por el niño, es por lo que significa para todo el Clan Hamato- **respondió Shredder

**-¿Cómo afecta ese chiquillo a todo el clan? Tú me lo dijiste cuando Rahzar lo trajo, es un inútil y un debilucho- **replicó Karai

**-Él representa la unidad de los Hamato, sin ese mocoso lo más seguro es que se rompan los lazos familiares dejándolos vulnerables- **respondió Shredder

**-¿Y dónde está la tortuga ahora?- **preguntó Karai

**-Se lo di a los Kraang para que le hicieran lo que quisieran- **dijo Shredder sin importancia.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la autora: ¡OK! Todos me pidieron una continuación de esto, sinceramente no he tenido mucho tiempo para lograr escribir más, he tenido algunos desmayos y me enfermé horrible, tanto que apenas salgo de la cama ¡para hacer nada! Pero bueno.<strong>_

_**¡Nos leeremos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	3. Inútil

Capítulo 2.- Inútil

Llegó con el corazón destrozado a su casa, no podía con el dolor que sentía. ¿Cómo le diría a su padre que Mikey había muerto? No podía, no tenía el corazón y la mente tan fríos como para hacer eso… Pero era inútil plantearse algún milagro.

Observó que sus hermanos estaban en la sala, ambos con cara de preocupación pero no parecía que hubieran oído la misma noticia que él.

**-Chicos… tengo algo que decirles- **dijo con tristeza

**-¿Lo pudiste encontrar Donnie?- **preguntó Leo

**-No- **dijo con la voz quebrada y mostrándoles la ensangrentada máscara de su hermano.

**-¿De dónde sacaste esto Donnie?- **preguntó Raphael alarmado

**-Me lo dio Karai… Atraparon a Mikey y Shredder lo mató- **dijo mientras caía al piso sollozante

**-¿Eso es cierto?- **preguntó la destrozada voz de su padre detrás de ellos

**-¡Sensei!- **dijeron todos al unísono

Splinter se acercó a sus hijos con paso apresurado, Donnie lo abrazó buscando consuelo, la rata mutante no se lo negó y lo estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos como si sintiera que se lo apartaban.

**-Hijo mío, ¿Qué paso?- **preguntó Splinter

**-Mikey, salió hace horas de la guarida para patinar, cuando empezó a tardar nos preocupamos y salimos a buscarlo… nos separamos, llegué hasta donde Murakami-san pero Karai me interceptó y me dio la máscara de Mikey, está rota y tiene su sangre, me dijo lo que Shredder le hizo- **dijo Donnie entre lágrimas, no podía contenerse

**-Está bien… tranquilo hijo- **dijo Splinter también con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Donnie, eso no puede ser real, Karai seguro te mintió- **dijo Raphael

**-También lo consideré pero para eso ella hubiera ido con Leo- **dijo Donnie en un desesperado remilgo

Se instaló un incómodo y depresivo silencio mientras Donnie y todos lloraban la muerte del ángel más puro que pudieron haber conocido.

Pero mientras la destrozada familia lloraba en las alcantarillas de la Tierra en una dimensión diferente un joven corría en los pasillos de la guarida principal de los Kraang

**-Démonos prisa Kitty, esa distracción no los distraerá por mucho tiempo- **dijo cansado Mikey mientras cargaba al minino congelado en sus brazos completamente heridos.

Así es, mientras en la Tierra se le creía muerto, en realidad Mikey estaba vivo pero en el único lugar donde no pueden buscar sus hermanos. La Dimensión X.

Mientras corría Mikey recordó cómo llegó a esa situación.

_**Flash Back**_

_Patinaba por los techos con Ice Cream Kitty, intentaba sacar de mi mente las palabras de mis hermanos cuando un grupo de ninjas del FootClan me tomaron por sorpresa y atacaron sin piedad. Eran muchos pero les di pelea hasta que llegó Rahzar y me noqueó llevándome a la guarida del FootClan._

_Recuerdo pelear contra Shredder cuando me desperté. Le asesté un par de golpes pero luego él me lanzó por los aires haciéndome chocar contra las paredes. _

_**-Es sorprendente que alguien tan inútil me haya podido dar tantos golpes- **__recuerdo que me dijo._

_Inútil, inútil inútil, esa maldita palabra me sacó de onda lo suficiente como para que llegara el Kraang y me aventaran dentro de un portal a su dimensión, no sé si fue fortuna o tragedia que mi querida amiguita Kitty me siguiera hasta este loco lugar pero me alegra saber que no estoy solo. _

_Me pusieron en una celda por días según les escuché a los Kraang, algunas veces ponían aire toxico en mi celda. Intenté no respirar eso lo más que pude, aunque creo que me volví inmune a esa cosa pues ya no me dolió respirarlo. _

_Salí de mi celda una vez que entraron para llevarme a los laboratorios, escapé de ellos haciéndome el dormido y luego los noqueé._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Es así como terminó corriendo en los pasillos de este lugar, solo quiere salir de ese lugar y volver con su familia, aunque lo crean un inútil. Las lágrimas se vuelven a acumular en sus ojos, se detiene frente a otra celda y rompe a llorar, pero el grito de dolor de alguien más lo distrae. Mira por la ventanilla de la celda y ve que están torturando a Leatherhead. Su mejor amigo.

**-¡Eso sí que no Kraang!- **dice completamente decidido

No sabe qué hace, no tiene armas para pelear o defenderse, no está consiente pero el golpe que le da al panel de control es suficiente para abrir la celda y romper las cadenas que apresan a su amigo. Leatherhead cae al piso mientras Mikey saca el par de cerebros mutantes de los robóticos cuerpos.

**-Miguel Ángel, amigo mío ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?- **preguntó el lagarto

**-Te explicaré luego Leatherhead, por el momento debemos de escapar de aquí, vámonos Kitty- **dijo Mikey mientras cargaba a Ice Cream Kitty en sus hombros y buscaba una salida

**-Mi amigo, si quieres una salida sígueme- **dijo Leatherhead guiándolo por los pasillos

Ambos salieron de la fortaleza en cuestión de unas pocas horas sin hacer tanto escándalo y mientras salían Mikey robó un par de armas Kraang para defenderse de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

No tardaron mucho en salir de allí e irse a un asteroide lejano y hueco.

**-Gracias al cielo que estás bien Leatherhead- **dijo Mikey abrazando al lagarto

**-Yo también me alegro de verte amigo pero no esperaba que fuera en un lugar como este- **dijo Leatherhead

El lagarto miró más fijamente a Mikey y notó los claros signos de pelea que traía el joven sin máscara

**-Amigo mío ¿Qué te sucedió y por qué no estas con tus hermanos?- **preguntó

Mikey lo miró con los ojos cargados en tristeza y se abrazó a él llorando a mares pero de manera silenciosa, no es que quisiera ocultarlo pero estaba acostumbrado a llorar en silencio.

**-Leatherhead, es horrible, mis hermanos me creen una carga, salí a patinar un rato cuando me emboscaron y me usaron como saco de box. Me mandaron con el Kraang para hacer experimentos conmigo y estoy solo. Mi única amiga es Kitty, pero ahora que estoy contigo ya no me sentiré tan mal- **dijo Mikey aun con lágrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas

**-Mi amigo, tu nunca estarás solo, pero sigo sin comprender por qué deseas estar con un monstruo como yo- **dijo Leatherhead

**-Leatherhead ya lo discutimos, tú no eres un monstruo, eso es solo lo que la gente opina de ti no debes de hacerles caso- **dijo Mikey

**-¿Entonces, por qué tú haces caso a los insultos que te dicen tus hermanos? Sé que duele que te etiqueten pero tus palabras debes de ponerlas en práctica en tu vida, no eres inútil, solo eres diferente, prefieres ver todo como si hubiera una paz inexistente a como lo ven tus hermanos- **explico Leatherhead

Mikey se quedó callado un momento mientras pensaba lo dicho por su amigo. Leatherhead tiene razón, no puede estar siempre fijándose en lo que digan de él incluso si son sus hermanos.

**-Sabes qué, tienes razón, desde ahora seguiré mi propio camino- **dijo Mikey más alegre

**-Bien dicho, pero por el momento debemos descansar, cuando despertemos podríamos no tener la misma edad, en este lugar el tiempo corre más rápido de lo normal- **dijo Leatherhead mientras se recostaba en el piso

**-Está bien, buenas noches amigos- **dijo Mikey mientras se acomodaba junto a Leatherhead y metía a Kitty en su hielera

Se quedaron dormidos pronto mientras Mikey soñaba con un futuro lejos de todo lo que conocía.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la autora: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, realmente creo que me quedó más emocional de lo planeado… pero bueno así se quedará. <strong>_

_**¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	4. Paralelos

Capítulo 3.- Paralelos

¿Han sentido que cuando duermen solo lo hacen por unos minutos? Bueno, pues cuando Mikey despertó de su pequeña siesta solo habían pasado unos minutos… pero en tiempo terrestre.

Luego de esas semanas que había pasado en la Dimensión X estaba medio acostumbrado al pasar del tiempo. Pero no era como que pudiera dormir todas las horas que acostumbraba en su dimensión.

Observó cómo sus amigos se levantaban y sonrió un poco

**-Iré a dar una vuelta, regresaré e intentaré descubrir lo más que pueda de esta dimensión- **dijo Mikey

Leatherhead estuvo a punto de negarle la salida pero Ice Cream Kitty asintió animada mientras evitaba que el lagarto dijera algo. Una pequeña y plática visual pasó entre ellos dos y Leatherhead asintió dándole la razón a Kitty. Mikey tenía que hacer eso solo…

Mikey no esperó ninguna queja y salió, solo que no esperaba encontrarse con peligros tan rápido, las cositas brillantes eran peligrosas, su instinto se lo decía. Todo lo lindo era una trampa mortal en ese lugar.

**-Ok Mikey, este es el momento en que dejas de ser el niñito miedoso que siempre te dijeron que eras y te comportas como el ninja para el que te entrenaron aunque tú no querías- **dijo Mikey en voz alta para darse ánimos

Saltó por los asteroides y corría por ellos sin importarle en vacío por el cual podría llegar a caer, se sentía seguro siguiendo solo sus instintos más primarios, aunque estos nunca le habían servido en la Tierra.

Cambiaba a cada paso que daba, se sentía crecer y volverse más fuerte, sentía el peso de los años que él consideró minutos. Mikey observó las extrañas creaturas de la Dimensión X sin mucha emoción, era como estar en uno de sus sueños más locos de cuando comía azúcar en exceso. O como en un recuerdo distante pero que nunca pasó.

**-Los roca-pulpos son muy malos pero los gusanos-gancho son la mejor fuente alimenticia en este lugar además de ser muy buenos medios de transporte. Las armas Kraang tienen un límite muy difícil de alcanzar y no sirven casi nada contra las creaturas de este lugar pero si les pueden afectar un poco- **dijo Mikey enlistando todo lo que podía

**-Kraang ordena que el sujeto conocido como intruso levante las manos y se rinda antes de que Kraang lo elimine- **dijo uno de los robots

**-Mejor me dejas en paz antes de que te dé una paliza- **respondió Mikey en un tono algo agresivo

**-El Kraang cree que ahora debe de exterminar al así llamado intruso- **dijo el robot antes de empezar a disparar contra Mikey

Por sus rápidos reflejos Mikey logró evadir la mayoría de los disparos pero una dio en su brazo izquierdo, la herida no era grave pero sí que le dolía. Miró con molestia a su enemigo y le disparó con el arma robada logrando desactivarlo. Observó una base Kraang cerca de su posición y decidió ir por sus amigos, ahora tenían un boleto de salida de ese lugar tan loco.

**-Solo espero que Leatherhead no me vaya a regañar por tardarme un par de meses Kraang en volver- **dijo Mikey preocupado

No tardó mucho en volver puesto que el asteroide que habían usado como refugio se movió cerca de donde él estaba. Cosa curiosa lo que hacía esa dimensión. En cuanto entró al refugio notó que Leatherhead le esperaba al igual que Ice Cream Kitty, no lucían felices. Él sonrió algo apenado y se sentó frente a ellos.

**-Yo… creo que debí regresar antes- **dijo Mikey son una sonrisa nerviosa

**-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- **preguntó Leatherhead

**-Me topé con un Kraang y me disparó, pero logré desactivarlo- **dijo Mikey

Ice Cream Kitty se acercó a Mikey y se apoyó en el brazo lastimado, sonrió y le ronroneo aliviada por saber que no le había pasado algo peor a su amiguito

**-Realmente lamento haber tardado- **se disculpó Mikey

Leatherhead suspiró y le miró con comprensión

**-No voy a regañarte amigo mío, sinceramente nosotros también salimos del asteroide pero volvíamos periódicamente para ver si volvías, estaba preocupado y mucho pero tenía confianza en que volverías sano y salvo. Eres fuerte y muy listo cuando te lo propones mi pequeño amigo- **dijo Leatherhead

Mikey sonrió con calidez y cariño, rara vez sentía esa clase de confianza en él. Siempre le trataban como un bebé o como alguien que es inútil. Pero con Leatherhead e Ice Cream Kitty eso era diferente, se sentía especial e importante.

**-Gracias por confiar en mí, ahora te pediré que confíes aún más pues estamos cerca de una base Kraang y no creo que haya una mejor oportunidad para salir de este loco lugar- **dijo Mikey

**-Mientras tú creas que esto saldrá bien y te enfoques lo suficiente en tu meta no habrá nada que nos detenga mi amigo- **dijo Leatherhead

**-Muy bien, entonces andando ¡qué Nueva York nos espera!- **dijo Mikey alegre

Pero mientras Mikey celebraba por su nuevo pequeño éxito sus hermanos se mostraban angustiados y ansiosos, Donnie no salía de su laboratorio, no quería hablar con nadie, deseaba la soledad que siempre le acompañaba. Incluso dejó de esperar la llegada de April o las molestias de Casey. Sin su pequeño hermano no podía ni recordar una sonrisa.

Aunque los otros no estaban mejor que digamos; Leonardo seguía en un shock tremendo tanto que había salido incluso para ver a Karai y preguntarle la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero se encontró con Tiger Claw y este le dio la noticia de una forma más cruda. Leo, cegado por la ira, luchó hasta el cansancio con el felino, este solo evadía sus ataques y luego observó como el líder sin miedo se derrumbaba en llanto.

Tiger Claw sintió por primera vez culpa de sus acciones y se cuestionó si decirle la verdad o no al joven de la máscara azul.

**-Vete a descansar cachorro, estas no son horas para que una cría tan débil salga- **dijo Tiger Claw mientras se marchaba.

Leo siguió llorando de regreso a su hogar y se adentró a su cuarto a dormir, quería dormir hasta que despertara de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo

Raphael tampoco estaba mejor que sus hermanos. Al inicio se planteó la posibilidad de hacer todo lo que quería sin que su hermano menor le interrumpiera… pero cada que intentaba algo sentía un vacío, el silencio no se marchaba con nada, el frío, la soledad, todo se le acumulaba y el estrés causado le hacía rabiar a niveles que no sabía que tenía.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, cada que leía un comic sentía la presencia de su hermanito insistiéndole hacer más, alguna travesura o algo. Pero cuando bajaba la revista solo encontraba la soledad de la sala.

Se sentía frustrado, recordó lo último que hizo con su hermano… ¡Demonios! Se sentía como un gran idiota por perseguir y amenazar a su hermano pequeño de esa forma solo por un par de revistas que ni siquiera se arruinaron como él pensaba.

Las tres tortugas suspiraron y con lágrimas en los ojos se preguntaron una misma cosa: _**¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la autora: Cielos, estoy muy emocional estos días. En fin espero que les guste y pregunten lo que quieran pero antes les diré una pequeña cosa: Aún no regresaré a Mikey a su dimensión. Sí saldrá de la Dimensión X pero él, Leatherhead e Ice Cream Kitty aún tienen muchas cosas por delante y Mikey debe madurar para la siguiente parte de lo que haré una saga. Solo tengan paciencia<strong>_

_**Además quiero agradecer a Jamizell VillaLobos por corregirme en el error garrafal que hice con la distorsión espacio tiempo. Muchas gracias amiga. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de esta corrección ya que luego publicaré el final de esta pequeña parte de la saga. **_

_**¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	5. Confrontación

Capítulo 4.- Confrontación

Donnie POV'S

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Cuatro o cinco meses, realmente no lo sé… hace tanto que dejé de contar los días pues ya no me importaba que pasara el tiempo, todo sería igual, no estás aquí. No hay nadie aquí. Estoy solo.

Salgo muy poco de mi laboratorio y si lo hago solo escucho o miro como nuestros hermanos se pelean. Quisiera decir que sus peleas son amistosas como antes… pero eso sería mentir. Ellos se odian, o al menos eso parece, el maestro Splinter trata de calmarlos lo mejor que puede pero en algunas ocasiones no funciona como debería… April y Casey vienen a veces pero cuando lo hacen no se quedan mucho. No los culpo este lugar es un desastre sin ti.

Odiaría que vieras en lo que nos convertimos. Sin ti hermanito estamos separados, no hemos salido a patrullar, el maestro dice que si salimos en este estado tan roto más de uno sufrirá.

Mikey, ¿por qué no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitábamos? Eras el corazón de la familia. Un cuerpo puede seguir sin un líder, sin fuerza bruta, incluso en la ignorancia. Pero cuando eliminas el corazón todo muere con él.

Estos meses sin ti no he podido dejar de llorar, solo Metalhead está aquí conmigo pero su compañía no se puede comparar con la tuya hermanito.

Miro la foto que tenemos de nosotros dos, esa de cuando éramos pequeños y tú me llevabas de un lado a otro. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y me levanté de mi escritorio. Tengo que salir de mi laboratorio a tomar aire, además de que necesito más café.

Miro hacia la sala, solo está Raphael, por alguna razón lo veo más tranquilo hoy. Escucho pasos dirigiéndose para la sala, es Leo, ambos se miran pero no cruzan palabras, el ambiente no es tenso pero tampoco agradable… presiento algo, algo extraño pero no malo… Oh Mikey, si estuvieras aquí seguro que me dirías que cosa traigo pues eras el más espiritual de los 4.

**-Hola chicos- **dijeron Casey y April cuando llegaron a la guarida.

Es extraño… hoy me siento raro… como si algo importante fuera a pasar, me pregunto qué es y qué relación tiene con el humor de mis hermanos.

POV NORMAL

Poco después de que Donnie notara el extraño y repentino cambio de actitud de su familia. El maestro Splinter se presentó en la sala con un pequeño pero importante anuncio.

**-Hijos míos, he decidido darles una oportunidad para que vuelvan a patrullar en las noches- **dijo Splinter con un poco de esfuerzo

**-¿En verdad? Eso es grandioso, gracias maestro Splinter- **dijo April alegre de que volverían a salir sus amigos.

**-Maestro, ¿Realmente estamos preparados para salir?- **preguntó Leonardo algo preocupado

**-Así lo creo Leonardo, ahora vayan, les hará bien salir de las alcantarillas- **dijo el Maestro Splinter para luego volver al Dojo para meditar

**-Muy bien, ya escucharon a Splinter, vámonos antes de que se arrepienta- **dijo Raphael mientras se dirigía a la salida de la guarida

**-¡Muy bien! Hoy iremos a acabar con algunos ninjas del FootClan, es bueno para el estrés- **dijo Casey con una sonrisa

**-Bien, iremos y daremos una vuelta por los alrededores- **dijo Leo mientras tomaba sus katanas

**-Vámonos chicos, que la noche no se detiene- **dijo April mientras salían de la Guarida de la alcantarilla.

Cuando salieron de la alcantarilla fueron recibidos por el frio y agradable viento de Nueva York.

**-Cielos, ya extrañaba esto- **dijo Raphael

**-Cierto, pero debemos ir a los techos, no queremos que algún humano no deseado se altere y llame a las autoridades- **dijo Leo

**-Entonces ¿que esperamos? ¡A los techos!- **dijo Casey animado

Leo, Raph y Casey subieron a los techos dejando a Donnie y April atrás

**-¿Estás bien Donnie?- **preguntó la peli-roja

**-No lo sé… presiento que algo va a pasar pero no logro descifrar que es- **dijo Donnie con la mirada perdida

**-Tranquilo Donnie, sea lo que sea estaré para apoyarte- **dijo April

Pero apenas acabó de decir esa oración el sonido de una batalla cercana se hizo presente en el silencio de la noche

**-¡RAPH! ¡LEO! ¡CASEY!- **gritó Donnie asustado mientras corría junto a April a donde se escuchaba la pelea

Llegaron tras un par de angustiosos minutos para encontrarse con los chicos peleando contra los del FootClan, estos últimos parecían felices o confiados, no tenía idea, solo tenía una cosa clara; eso no iba a acabar bien.

Raphael combatía contra FishFace, Leo contra Rahzar y Casey evitaba los morales golpes de Tiger Claw.

**-¿Qué les ocurre tortugas? Parece que le hubieran quitado algo- **se burló Rahzar mientras combatía con Leo

**-Cállate perro pulgoso- **le dijo Leo molesto

**-¿Perro pulgoso? El maldito enano de naranja decía mejores insultos que tú, que todos ustedes, pero solo para eso era bueno, no me costó trabajo atraparlo y menos al maestro Shredder destruirlo- **contestó Rahzar con veneno en sus palabras

**-¡NO HABLES ASI DE MI HERMANO!- **gritó Donnie mientras se metía en el combate de Leo y golpeaba a Rahzar con una furia asesina

Rahzar reía con malicia, observaba que la furia había dejado ciego al más listo de todos ellos, no tardó mucho en desarmarlo y mucho menos en tirarlo contra el piso.

**-¡Suelta a mi hermano!- **gritó Leo antes de golpear a Rahzar pero Tiger Claw, le interceptó mandándolo contra la pared

**-Te lo dije hace meses cachorro, crías como ustedes mueren si salen y no están preparadas- **dijo Tiger Claw

Donnie miró a sus hermanos, ambos sometidos, sus amigos inconscientes y custodiados por robots. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras deseaba un milagro que los sacara de esto.

**-Opino que los hagamos sopa- **dijo FishFace mientras mantenía en el piso a Raphael

**-¡Piénsenlo de nuevo seguidores de cuarta!- **gritó una voz desde la cima de una edificio, sonaba familiar pero también muy diferente.

**-¿Quién te crees para darnos órdenes?- **retó Rahzar

**-Lo que quedó de un ángel- **dijo la voz para luego atacar rápidamente a los del FootClan y liberar a los hermanos.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la autora: Hola mis amores, bueno espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de esta saga pues con este misterioso personaje ¡acabamos! <strong>_

_**¡Nos leeremos en otras historias y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	6. AVISO

Buenas horas mis pedacitos de pizza, estoy aquí para informarles el inicio de la siguiente parte de la saga de Aquello que se esconde. Para leerlo pasen por mi profile y denle click en Revelaciones Crónicas Dimensionales


End file.
